Ragnarok
Ragnarok 'is a sandbox event that is canonical to the Convergence Series. The events of this take place generally after ''Civil War and throughout the Flash Point Era. It began on January 14, 2017. Phase One can be found '''here. Phase Two can be found [https://www.storytellerscircle.com/threads/ragnarok.4789/ here]. Plot To be a graduate of the Torch, is to do so in the knowledge that in doing so you become another ember. A spark that sets aflame all dark things and brings light where light itself may be weak or nonexistent. Nowhere is that more evident then the battlefield known as the Ashen Front. Lately, on the planet of Ash, the Order has descended and turned it into a grueling war of attrition. Facing off against their forces, mercenaries and monsters, lie the Coalition and their allies. Commander-in-chief Gaius, stationed in Charon, commands the forces of the Coalition, protecting its native race from the brutality of the Order. As the site of a former Murder Game, the planet has been majority twisted into a ruined and ghastly land by a cursed energy known as malevolence. Upon the front lines, agents are sent in droves to turn back the tide of nightmares. In the chasms of the world, others sends out sorties to discover and map out the semi-collapsed underground, sealing up boltholes and fighting alongside their comrades in skirmishes beneath the surface of the earth. Whether you fight alongside your comrades at the front, protect the civilians who flock for protection on the dangerous road or seek answers in the dark, you are needed here desperately. Welcome to Outpost 98-A6, AKA "Ragnarok". You are one of many embers. Time to light the flame. Locations Charon The planet of Ash's capital city. Around thirteen million souls live here, with more constantly coming in by any means they can. Here, the city is used as the Command Center for the Coalition forces, as well as once a means of evacuation via portals-- At least, until it was proven the enemy could use them as well. Since then, the Coalition has opted to use more traditional means via shuttles to bring evacuees to a secure space station that circles the planet. Four gates, located on the points of the compass are the only ways known to enter the city besides flight. Notable locales are the following within Charon: Command Center Ragnarok The nerve center of the stationed forces. Here, the overall strategy to save the world is made and the Commander-in-Chief and his staff are situated. ODMA also has a garrison stationed here. The Ragnarok Garrison Since Charon has been declared under martial law, the Coalition keeps back a task force within its walls. Their objective is to keep the peace and protect the city, from internal forces, riots and enemy spies that may slip through. It's a full-time and thankless job, but an important one. The Supply Drop Scattered throughout the city, these are meant to help distribute supplies for the civilians in an orderly fashion. More often than not, its a full-time job to prevent riots over canned food. Thankfully, the city hasn't gotten that dire but fear tends to fill the air like a noxious cloud, threatening the spread of malevolence. The Cog-and-Sword Some citizens have thrown in their full support to the Coalition forces in thanks for Ragnarok's dedication, such as the Cog-and-Sword, a friendly bar run by the sultriest bartender you'd ever meet. Great for downtime - Just don't cause a scene. The United Nations Volunteer Hospital An entire district of the city dedicated to the wounded and sick civilians, run primarily by the United Nations. Consisting of a mix of the Coalition's Mind agents, local medical infrastructure, and the U.N. people themselves, its primary focus is the civilian population and anyone else who needs them. Led by Dr. Maera. The Fight Club Located within the Outer City and hidden from public view, the fight club provides catharsis for war-torn soldiers and escapism for the Upper City elite. It acts as an even, if uneasy, meeting ground for both sides of the war. The Undercity Charon is a hive city, and its roots run deep. Down below, lies an entire city in the dark, run by those who keep the machines working. It's a dark existence, but crucial for all it is. What lies beneath, in that labyrinth of metal and shadow though it's anyone's guess. The Upper City This is where those who bear influence and money in the city reside, along with their offices. The rich lie blissfully ignorant of the masses around them, barely affected by the Coalition and UN's takeover of the city's infrastructure. Of note here is the GOC PSYCHE Division Office (a subdivision of the United Nations organization), which holds no official power. The GOC is just here to support Strike Team Phoenix, their Anti-Cult Strike Team. The PSYCHE Division office just has a representative who investigates reports of possible Order activity, and then deploys the Phoenix when necessary. Medical Director Doctor Aline Maera's lab is also in this section of town. She and several other UN scientists work there in order to provide enough medicine for those in the Volunteer Hospital. It's designed after the Elysium Corporation from her world. The Outer City The crime-filled cesspool of Charon. Anything can be bought here: Supplies stolen right off of a UN resupply? Yup, they're here. Want a potent new drug that will be addicting and run you into debt? Yes, that's here. Need your roommate killed? That's definitely something you can get here. However, these things all come at a significant price. A small sect of the Order resides here, meeting in the bar known as Moonlight. However, they currently don't have a way to contact any of the Order forces outside of the city, and with regular patrols into the Outer City increasing, they're losing. The Subway The mostly-abandoned subway system of Charon. While parts of it are abandoned, other parts are used in a similar manner to London's Tube during the Blitzkrieg as shelters and other resources. The line is used as an underground troop transport to deploy troops and deliver supplies to various places around the city quickly and covertly. Sancta Sanctorium The GOC's equivalent of a CIA Blacksite. A Sancta Sanctorum consists of guarded weapons caches, supplies, and other resources GOC and UN members require. Frequently, these buildings take up an entire floor of a building, or a townhouse, and consists of an armory, a library of magical tomes, a small command center, and supplies storage. There are currently three known Sancta Sanctorum on Ash. One underneath the PSYCHE division office within Charon that is used as a shelter for important personnel and storage of important supplies. One located in the Outer City of Charon which is used to collect soldiers before they move into a battleground. It's also used as a place to hold soldiers and supplies during riots. A third located in the Old City on the battlefield, which is used as a Forward Operating Base by GOC and UN troops out in the field. It is also used as a temporary shelter and hospital for the wounded who can't return to Charon itself. The Battlefield The heart of the Ashen Front. Located miles from Charon and situated roughly center of the main continent is where the bulk of the battles take place. As this was once the site of numerous Coalition outposts, wreckage and discarded equipment litter the battlefield. The Order enjoy using shadowy means of attack, it is on the battlefield that the Coalition's forces most often meet creatures twisted by malevolence. Notable locales are the following on the battlefield: Outway Before one can reach Charon, they must pass through a Coalition checkpoint. Those deemed suspicious or corrupted by malevolence are turned away. In the time since its conception, this checkpoint has turned into a hub of activity, where traders have set up shop to see to the many that pour through this location. Bartering is the primary means of transaction, with many on the lookout for food, water, health, and safety. Mercenaries make a name in Outway, tasked with protecting civilians and traders from beasts and people who would wish to hurt them. With the Coalition's attention drawn to other parts of Ash, mercenaries make up the bulk of the protective force around Outway. The Old City Before one can reach Charon, they must pass through a Coalition checkpoint. Those deemed suspicious or corrupted by malevolence are turned away. In the time since its conception, this checkpoint has turned into a hub of activity, where traders have set up shop to see to the many that pour through this location. Bartering is the primary means of transaction, with many on the lookout for food, water, health, and safety. Mercenaries make a name in Outway, tasked with protecting civilians and traders from beasts and people who would wish to hurt them. With the Coalition's attention drawn to other parts of Ash, mercenaries make up the bulk of the protective force around Outway. The Airfield The airfield is always loud. Planes come in and out, soldiers loading and unloading from them, and cargo being counted and ready to send to supply drops. The old terminal is used as processing for those coming in and out. This is used as a base by the UN, which brings in relief and aid to those who need it. It's a resupply base for the Coalition and UN troops within the city, as well as providing some necessary aid to the affected citizens. No-Man's Land Situated mostly on the former site of Kerberos is a largely barren land known as No-Man's Land. As Coalition forces dread coming out so far from Charon, the Order enjoys the area for its relative peace. Still, the land has traces of nuclear fallout and is known to cultivate horrible mutants. Notable locales are the following within No-man's Land: The Cathedral Whoever this cathedral originally belonged to is unknown. The once sacred church has been perverted and corrupted by the Order members that reside within. The grand structure now stands crumbling, surrounded by dense fog. No one knows what lies inside of the Cathedral, as no one has gotten close enough to it, but whatever it is, it spells trouble. It's the site of a former Sanctum Sanctorum. However, several crazed former citizens have found it and have sort of fortified it against both other citizens, monsters, and anyone else. The Hunting Ground Former Charon Upper City elite that have fled the city and established a community on the edges of No-Man's Land have created an area they use for sport. The elite kidnaps men and women from Charon and trap them within an enclosed maze. Often, the elite will hunt them down for fun and bet on the victim's odds of survival, but sometimes they will pit multiple victims against each other or let loose creatures to hunt them down instead. The Dead Zones The seas of Ash that have dried up are considered the Dead Zones. No one truly knows what lies within the Dead Zones, for no living being has traveled into them and lived to tell the tale. All technology strangely stops functioning within the zones, even as far as a few miles above in the air. Notable / Memorable Moments Phase One * Piper at the Gate of Dawn - When strange happenings arise throughout Charon, a number of adventurers and mercenaries are recruited in order to investigate, including individuals such as Shirou Emiya, Death's Head, Coco Adel, Ingrid, Yuna Takashima, Sorey, Mikleo, Nathan Drake, and Li-Ming. * Uninstall the Automated Virus - A strange virus begins infecting machine-ware in the Undercity of Charon, prompting some such as Dlanor A. Knox, Team Shadow, and others to investigate the disturbance. * Aline Maera of the United Nations Dragoons, who is mentioned to be a notable part of the United Nations, first appears here. * Bastion, yet another member of Overwatch, first appears here, and is introduced as a Coalition member, like most of his other comrades who have appeared before him, including Genji, McCree, Reinhardt, and Mercy, as well as Tracer and Widowmaker (though they work with ODMA). Sombra also makes an appearance here as an independent force. * Dlanor A. Knox appears for the first time since When the Corpses Cry. * A fourth incarnation of Shirou Emiya appears here, his backstory foreshadowing a future plot in the Convergence Series. * Nora Valkyrie appears here, returning from her previous appearance in The Torch. Her close friend Lie Ren, who appeared very briefly in Civil War, is mentioned in passing. * Bowser first appears here, where it’s revealed that he was the owner of the underground fight club and fought Saber Lilly. Phase Two * Lindel and Libra, who later go on to appear in Brand of the Hawk, make their debut here. * Steve Trevor replaces Rick Flag as the ODMA representative on Ash. * Delsin Rowe and Theo Raeken, after their debut in A Night in Terror Town, make a brief appearance here. * Clare, after her earlier appearances in Restless in Rapture and The Torch, appears here. * Trunks, who later goes on to appear in Cell Games Reincarnated, makes his debut here. * The Ashen Ruins Exploration - A Coalition mission headed by Artorius Collbrande of the Exorcist branch leads him and his team, consisting of Sorey, Mikleo, Alisha Diphda, Remy, Nathan Drake, Schala Zeal, and Liara T'Soni, into mysterious ruins. Along the way, two separate stragglers, Will Vandom and Maple Li, tag along unexpectedly as well. * Remy and Maple Li, after their previous appearance in Prisoners of Hogwarts, appear here, the former of the two having joined ODMA since then. * Schala Zeal, after her debut in The Time Crisis, joins the Coalition and appears here. * Will Vandom, who goes on to appear in Cell Games Reincarnated, makes her debut here. * Tony Stark, after his debut in Trouble in Paradise, appears here. Trivia * This event can be seen as a successor to The Torch, and is the third in total sandbox event to be focused around the Coalition, the first one being Coalition Headquarters. Category:Casual RPs Category:Ragnarok